


A Different Love

by EdenCrowleyFell



Series: Hybrid Series [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: War the long-lost daughter of Aziraphale and Raphel aka Crowley. Scarlett is her real name. But she’s changed it over the years. As the war came close she was meant to meet her team. She meets them in World War two. Meeting Pollution first in the Garden. Then meeting Famine as food supplies got low. She was starting to starve during this. Next Death. He came around as people died. Next and finally Pollution. Who went by they and them. She suddenly liked that. They wouldn’t meet again until Vietnam so Scarlett would slowly fall for him. Will their love last after the war is stopped by her parents? She can only hope.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/War (Good Omens), Death & Famine & Pollution & War (Good Omens), Pollution/War (Good Omens)
Series: Hybrid Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953052
Kudos: 9





	1. Scarlet's Origins

**Author's Note:**

> There's another story to this I will be putting up soon. It's in drafting again with more chapters. This is my first time writing on here. So I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you for reading.

It was a beautiful day in Heaven. Aziraphale was sad though. It has been a month since Raphel disappeared. Aziraphale was heavily pregnant with their child. A child with blue eyes and scarlet red hair. But Aziraphale didn’t know any of this yet. He will know once she’s born. But the Almighty did. She knew Aziraphale was pregnant the moment he came to her. She also had a job for him. He was supposed to guard the Eastren gate of the Garden of Eden. She was excited to give Aziraphale the job. It was the most important job for the angels. But she had to wait. Wait for Aziraphale to give birth to the baby. So she can give the baby to the world once it is ready. She hoped that today was the day. It’s been nine months now. The baby should be coming today. But they would have to wait until Aziraphale’s water broke. Which she hoped would be in the next few hours.

After an hour or so Aziraphale’s water broke. He gasped and noticed it. He quickly looked for the Almighty. Aziraphale soon found her helping the other angels with guarding the garden from any demons. Without Raphel with him he can’t give birth to their baby alone. He needed help. Who better than his mother. “ Almighty!” Aziraphale yelled, needing her attention and fast. Almighty looked at him. She noticed what was happening. She took Aziraphale with her to his home. She helped him give birth to the baby. It took hours. There was a lot of screaming and yelling from Aziraphale. But it was finally over. The baby was born. It was a beautiful and healthy baby girl that looked like her son and Aziraphale the most. “ It’s a girl Aziraphale.” Almighty said happy about that. Aziraphale gave her a weak smile. He was very weak from giving birth. He felt like death was upon him. “ That’s good…” Aziraphale said about ready to pass out from being so weak. Almighty started helping him rest up for his new job. But that left a problem for them. Where will the baby go? What will her name be? She’s the four horsemen named War. Her fate is set in stone. She will be fighting against her mother. The Almighty didn’t want that. So she would have to do something. Something that she didn’t want to do. Something that she will regret doing one day.

But now she needs to help Aziraphale get his strength up so he can heal and get to his new job. So she did what she had to do. She healed him up so he could hold his daughter. “ Thank you.” Aziraphale said happy for the help. “ Your welcome. Here she is.” Almighty said happy to help him. Almighty handed the baby to Aziraphale. Aziraphale held the baby with a smile on his face. He was thinking of a name by now. She had Raphel’s beautiful red hair. He knew just what to call her. “ Scarlett. We’ll call her Scarlett.” Aziraphale said happy with that name for his baby girl. Almighty started crying after that. She didn’t want to do this. But it was a part of the plan for the world. So she had to do it. “ Scarlett’s a beautiful name dear. Now rest I got Scarlett.” Almighty said he wanted Aziraphale to get some rest and regain his strength. Just for the garden. Aziraphale nodded. Aziraphale went to sleep after that.

Once she was sure Aziraphale was asleep she erased his memory of Scarlett and of being pregnant with her. She sighed as she knew this would come back to haunt her one day. She would regret it. She left the room after that. She went down to Earth to give the baby to the humans. That’s where War’s or Scarlett Crowley Fell’s story begins. Where she’ll become who she is.


	2. Chapter two: Scarlet's New Family

As the Almighty got down to the Garden she saw Adam and Eve sitting there enjoying the sunshine. She went into the Garden happy to see them. She smiled as she walked up to them. Adam looked at her and smiled back. He was happy to see her as well. Eve followed where he was looking. “ Hello my darlings. I have a gift for you.” Almighty said knowing they’ll like this gift she’s giving them. “ What is it?” Eve asked, wondering what she had for them. Almighty then showed them Scarlett. They both gasped as they saw the baby girl in her arms. Eve took Scarlett from her arms. She held the baby close to her chest. Adam looked at the baby in Eve’s arms.

Then Adam looked at the Almighty. Also known as God. “ Why are you giving us this baby my lord?” Adam asked, wondering why God would do this. The Almighty giggled at this question. Humans are curious creatures. So she can’t punish them for asking questions. She would never do that. Because it was instinct for these creatures now. So she was meant to answer their questions. “ Because I want you to take care of her for me. I’ll find her a new home after you both die.” Almighty said knowing there is a plan for Scarlett now. “ She’s immortal?” Eve asked, surprised by this fact. “ Yes she is. She’s the daughter of two angels. But there’s a plan for her to follow.” Almighty said knowing that Scarlett will have to follow it. Because she was to become someone evil. Something no one can stop without peace. Someone that was meant to help with what was to come.

That surprising offered why they were giving up their child. A child of two angels. That was meant for greatness. But the Almighty knew she wasn’t meant for greatness. She was meant for war. She was meant to be the four horsemen named War. “ But why us?” Adam asked, wondering why they are taking in an angel child meant for so much in her life. “ Because I trust you.” Almighty said knowing she did trust them. Because they were loyal to her and would never betray her. Little did she know that was soon to be true that they would betray her. But that was years away. Adam and Eve smiled. They liked that God trusted them. They felt like it was a great thing for them. Little did they know in a few years they would betray God thanks to a certain snake. But for now they would be happy caring for this baby girl with a great future ahead of her. Whether it was good or bad they didn't care. They were going to love and take care of her until the end of their lives.


	3. Chapter three: War Meets Pollution

Scarlet had just turned three when the angels came to watch over her and her parents. She was scared of the black haired angel with purple eyes, pale skin, and black hair. He was wearing a purple sash over his gown. But the kindest angel with them was the one who guarded the eastern gate of Eden. Aziraphale. She felt a connection to this angel. But she couldn't put her finger on it. But Aziraphale would play with her when her parents couldn't. He would teach her about the world outside the walls and what dangers to worry about. He would teach her how to cook and clean the garden like it was their home. He taught her songs of Heaven and made her pray when she needed guidance from the Almighty. The Almighty loved this. Aziraphale was being her parent without knowing he was her real mother. But the Almighty was feeling down about this. Her past caused her son to fall. She hasn't seen her eldest son and her husband since Raphel's fall. She missed them a lot.She wanted to see them again but she knew she couldn't. The barrier was weak but it kept them away from Heaven. So she couldn't see them.

But life holds surprises for their family. As Scarlet was playing with Aziraphale one day Aziraphale was called back to the wall by Gabriel. Aziraphale sighed not wanting to leave Scarlet there. He felt attached to the little girl. She reminded him of his old love as well. She reminded him of Raphel. But Aziraphale knew he had to go. “ I have to go now, little one. I’ll be back soon.” Aziraphale said knowing he has to guard the wall from the demons of the world. Scarlet was sad that Aziraphale had to leave their playtime that her parents let them have everyday. But she knew Aziraphale would be back soon. “ Alright bye Aziraphale.” Scarlet said okay with him leaving. Aziraphale left after not knowing a certain snake was waiting for him by the wall to keep his promise from the fall that Aziraphale saw. He had a little demon with him now. He knew the demon’s future in the world and war. She would become one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. The beautiful white hair girl that wore all white but spread grossness across the world. She would become Pollution. Crowley looked at the girl and smiled. “ Are you ready to learn how to tempt someone Lilith.” Crowley asked, wondering if she is ready for this. Lilith looked at him. She nodded not wanting to say anything in fear that she might say something wrong. Crowley took her over the wall and into the tree. They climbed down the tree and hid behind it from the angels eyes. Crowley spotted Scarlet playing in the water. Crowley tapped on Lilith’s shoulder. She looked at him wondering what he wanted. Crowley pointed at Scarlet. Crowley knew a kid would be the easiest to tempt because they are small minded still. “ Try tempting that kid. Get her to eat one of the apples while I tempt Adam or Eve.” Crowley said knowing this will be a good idea. Azazel thought about it for a moment, not sure if she wants to do this.

Then Lilith nodded ready to do this. Crowley went over to Eve to tempt her while Lilith went over to Scarlet. Crowley went over to Eve but got distracted by a beautiful angel with a chubby body and light blonde hair. Crowley knew who it was. It was his love when he was Raphel. It was Aziraphale. Lilith got over to Scarlett and tapped her shoulder. Scarlet looked at Lilith and gasped. Scarlet backed up into the water scared of Lilith. Lilith was in awe of Scarlet’s beauty. “ Wow.” Lilith said never seeing anyone as beautiful as Scarlet. Scarlet looked like an angel to Lilith. Scarlet looked at the demon curiously. She went closer to them and Lilith smiled about that. Lilith held their hand out to her. Scarlet took her hand and smiled. They both sat down by the waterfall. They wanted to get to know each other and be friends. “ Hi.” Scarlet said happy to meet another girl with a strange hair color like her. Lilith noticed Scarlet’s eyes. They weren’t normal human eyes. They were like demon and angel eyes. But Lilith ignored it for now. Their futures will tell them in due time who they are meant to. “ Hello.” Lilith said happy that she spoke to her. “ I’m Lilith.” Lilith said, wanting Scarlet to know her name. Scarlet giggled, liking Lilith’s name. “ I’m Scarlet.” Scarlet said she was happy to meet another girl besides her mother. Lilith gasped hearing that name. Scarlet was the dead granddaughter of the Almighty. Lilith wouldn’t tell her though. She doubted she knew who her real parents were. So she knew not to tell her. They sat by the water for a long time talking and getting to know each other. That was until Aziraphale and Crowley called them over to them having them say goodbye until next time.


	4. Chapter four: Scarlet's Fault

Weeks after meeting Lilith Scarlet ran into her again napping under the apple tree as a white cat. Scarlet ran over to her but tripped in the process. She looked at what she tripped over and gasped. It was a black and red snake with yellow eyes. The snake was napping under the tree as well. The snake looked at her and gasped. The snake knew her. She had the aura of an angel. He knew who she was as well. His lost daughter that he left behind during his fall. The snake turned back into a demon and looked at her. He saw her eyes and knew who’s eyes she had. They were Aziraphale’s eyes. “ Who are you young angel?” The demon asked, wondering who she was. Scarlet stood up and dusted herself off from the fall. “ My name is Scarlet. You shouldn’t be in this Garden.” Scarlet said knowing the Garden was being protected by the angels from Heaven. The demon flicked his tongue out at her. “ You shouldn’t be here either, little angel.” The demon said knowing Scarlet shouldn’t be there. This confused Scarlet. She wasn’t an angel. She was a human. The parents she knows are human. She believes she is human. Even though she doesn’t look like Adam and Eve.

Then it hit Scarlet. She wasn’t like her parents at all. She didn’t look like Adam and Eve at all. “ I’m not human.” Scarlet said, realizing that now. She wasn’t like Adam and Eve. She was so different from them. She looked different. She acted differently. She even felt different from them. Scarlet looked at the demon who made her look into the water. Scarlet noticed a lot when she looked into the water. She had scarlet red hair. Must be where her name comes from. Her sky blue eyes. She has only seen these eyes on Aziraphale and her hair color was the same as the demon’s. Was she their daughter? It wasn’t impossible that she could be. She wanted to know. She needed to know who her real parents were. The demon put a hand on her shoulder. Scarlet looked at him wondering what he needed. “ You're not human, my little angel. But I can help you. But you need to do something for me.” The demon said needing Scarlet’s help to get Eve to eat one of the apples. “ Tell me your name and we have a deal.” Scarlet said willing to do anything. “ Alright little angel. My name used to be Raphel. I was an archangel. I am now known as Crowley.” Crowley said, introducing himself to the girl. He remembered something about his time in Heaven though. The day he fell. The day he begged for mercy on what he had done behind Aziraphale’s back. Aziraphale was pregnant and they decided a name for their baby if it was a girl. He knew something felt familiar about this girl.

That’s when Crowley realized. This was his daughter. His daughter who he was going to take care of. The daughter he was going to love and make her life better than his. A daughter who was now a discarded granddaughter of the Almighty. Crowley would never forgive the Almighty for this. He would never forgive his mother or the rest of his family for separating his new family from each other. “ Scarlet do you trust what I am going to do for you and tell you once this is over?” Crowley said wanting Scarlet to trust him on this. Scarlet looked at him with hope in her eyes. She wanted to know the answers to her past. The last three years didn’t seem true to her anymore. “ Yes. I trust you Crowley.” Scarlet said knowing she can trust the demon in front of her. Crowley hugged her knowing that he needed a hug for what he was about to say. “ The archangel Raphel is your father. I am your father. You’ll get your mother back. I promise. But I need you to do this for me. Distract Adam while I tempt Eve.” Crowley said needing her to do that for him. Scarlet liked the idea. Tempting her fake parents to lose the favor of the Almighty her grandmother. They would be cast out of the highest ranks in Heaven and never be able to earn it back. Scarlet went to distract Adam from Eve picking the apple from the tree.

Time skip

A half an hour after Eve picked the apple and Adam and her ate it they woke up feeling horrible. Aziraphale was in shock as he was holding Scarlet. He was going to be in so much trouble for what has happened. Scarlet realized that Aziraphale was panicking and she knew it was her fault. “ Adam! Eve!” The Almighty yelled from the Heavens she was furious about what they have done. Her creations have betrayed her. All thanks to the snake and their daughter. The Almighty appeared before them all. Crowley hissed and went over to his mother changing back into his demon self. The Almighty saw him and teared up. But she kept herself composed and moved him out of the way. Adam and Eve were scared and ashamed for what they have done. “ You have eaten the fruit of knowledge. For that you are casted out of the garden and out of Heaven.” The Almighty said casting these humans from what they were supposed to be in Heaven. Scarlet gasped knowing she had done this to Adam and Eve as well. It wasn’t just her father. It was also her fault. Scarlet started to cry about this. Adam and Eve took care of her. And she betrayed them. She betrayed them for not being her real parents. The Almighty turned to Aziraphale. “ Aziraphale. I am disappointed in you. Now give me Scarlet. These three are leaving.” The Almighty said wanting them out of the Garden she made for them. She didn’t want to see them anymore. Not even her granddaughter. Aziraphale growled He treats Scarlett like his own daughter. He wasn’t going to give her to the people that just betrayed his trust and Heaven’s trust. What could he do? The only thing he could do. Stand up for himself and take Scarlet as his own.


	5. Chapter five: Aziraphale faces The Almighty

Aziraphale was done with all that had happened in Heaven. His boyfriend was gone. His daughter was dead. He was done with the Almighty's games. " No." Aziraphale said not wanting to give up Scarlet. Scarlet felt like his daughter. The one he lost three years ago. The Almighty looked at him surprised. He's never been disobedient before. Why was he doing it now? " Aziraphale give me the girl now." The Almighty said, wanting Scarlet and Aziraphale to stop disobeying her. " No. I won't give her to you just for her to go into a dangerous world with Adam and Eve. She's just a kid. She shouldn't be punished like they are for something she didn't do. I don't want to lose another child in this war." Aziraphale said knowing Scarlet reminded him of his daughter. Crowley realized then and there why Scarlet wasn't with Aziraphale. His mother had taken Scarlet away from Aziraphale after he had given birth to her. She erased Aziraphale's memory of Scarlet and replaced them with her dying after being born. She took Scarlet here to be with Adam and Eve. She separated mother and daughter. She separated father from mother and daughter. He had no way of forgiving his mother. There was no way of forgiving his mother after what she had done. The Almighty was in shock from what Aziraphale had said. She didn't know changing his memory so that Scarlet died had affected him so badly. She felt more regret from knowing this now. She couldn't fix it now either. She had to think of something to stop their fight and get Adam and Eve out of the Garden. And fast before the other angels noticed.

So she decided that the best way to deal with this was to let Aziraphale figure out the truth on his own. She was going to let Aziraphale keep Scarlet. But she was still banishing Adam and Eve from the Garden. “ Fine Aziraphale. If that’s how you want to play this game then keep Scarlet. But the humans are still being banished from the Garden. They are never allowed to return either.” The Almighty said putting that rule in place so Aziraphale and Crowley won’t bring them back here. “ Yes Almighty.” Aziraphale said agreeing to that. The Almighty broke the wall of the Garden ready for Adam and Eve to leave. “ Go and never come back.” The Almighty said letting them go forever. She disappeared back to Heaven after that. Aziraphale set Scarlet down and looked at her. “ Go play. I’ll handle their safety.” Aziraphale said not wanting her to worry. Scarlet nodded. She ran off to find Lilith after that. Aziraphale turned to the demon in the garden. The demon felt so familiar to Aziraphale. Even though he knew he shouldn’t trust the demon he did. “ Would you go watch her while I deal with this?” Aziraphale asked, wondering if Crowley would go watch Scarlet. “ Sure thing.” Crowley said okay with doing that for Aziraphale. “ Thank you.” Aziraphale said grateful to the demon for doing this. Crowley ran after Scarlet after hearing that.

Once Crowley was out of sight and out of hearing range Aziraphale turned to Adam and Eve. “ I’m sorry about them. I’m sorry you're being punished for this. But maybe you can forgive them one day.” Aziraphale said hoping his human friends could forgive Crowley and his daughter. “ Sure. Never gonna happen though Aziraphale. Trying to help that snake get your attention is never being forgiven. Not even when we have our child.” Eve said knowing that will never happen. Aziraphale sighed and nodded. “ Well I have something to help protect you from the dangers outside the walls. Use it wisely.” Aziraphale said knowing they will use it well. “ What is it?” Adam asked, wondering what Aziraphale has for them. Aziraphale got out his flaming sword as the flames started. “ My sword. Protect yourselves with it. Be safe. I’ll come check on you three every year.” Aziraphale said knowing the sword will help them. Adam took the sword and smiled. “ Thank you Aziraphale.” Adam said happy for the sword and his help. Aziraphale nodded. Adam and Eve left the garden after that. Aziraphale went to find Scarlet and Crowley knowing that they needed him right now more than the Almighty and the other angels needed him.


	6. Scarlet's Guilt

Scarlet was sitting by the waterfall crying. Lilith was there comforting. She couldn’t believe what Crowley did. He told Scarlet who he was supposed to be to her. Who he is to her. Which caused her to hurt Adam and Eve. Lilith was mad and upset with her mentor. He hurt her best friend and his daughter. “ I can’t believe I betrayed the people who took care of me. And for the people who abandoned me.” Scarlet said knowing she shouldn’t have done what she did. Adam and Eve took care of her. They loved her. They fed her. They played with her. They did everything for her. And she stabbed them in the back. She hated what she did. She caused a rift between them and the Almighty. She couldn’t believe how mean she got during that time. Lilith just kept comforting her. Crowley soon found her from her cries and felt his heart break. His daughter was crying. All because of what he did. He couldn’t believe what he did either. He felt bad for making Scarlet cry. He will always feel bad for what he did to make Scarlet cry. Even when she’s gone out of his reach forever.

Then Crowley couldn’t take watching his daughter cry anymore. He had to comfort her and tell her it wasn’t her fault. It was his and his alone. She was his daughter. Everything he came back up to fight for. Her and Aziraphale were the people he wanted back. Not his mom. Not his siblings. His daughter and his boyfriend. Even if Aziraphale sent him to fall and caused so much pain from it. He didn’t care that Aziraphale broke his heart. He still loved him and he will always love him. He ran to Scarlet wanting to comfort her and tell he loved her. How she was everything good in his life. How she was so special to him. That none of what he did to her adoptive parents were her fault. She was very special to him and nothing was ever going to change that. Crowley hugged her and smiled. He picked her up and looked at her wanting to see her face. Scarlet looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her nose was running. She was a mess. Crowley knew she was crying because of what happened. He was going to make her feel better. He wiped her tears and sighed. “ I know Scarlet. I know what we did wasn’t right. But it wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I pulled you into this. Now I want you to know what happened isn’t your fault. I love you Scarlet. I always will. I’ll be here for you forever.” Crowley said happy to have her back. Lilith didn’t trust him though. He hurt Scarlet. His daughter and her best friend. But she would let this slide for now.

Scarlet looked at her dad and sighed. “ You shouldn’t be taking all the blame just because I’m crying about it.” Scarlet said knowing they her father shouldn’t be taking the blame for what happened. “ Yes I should. I dragged you into this. Now I’m taking the blame to get you out of it and the books.” Crowley said knowing that she would be put into the books as the serpent’s little help if he didn’t do this. He didn’t want that for his daughter. He didn’t want her connected to him like that. He wanted her to be remembered as her own person. Not the daughter that helped him out of spite. He wanted Scarlet to be who she wants to be. Not who he and Aziraphale wanted her to be. “ What would mom think if she saw what we did?” Scarlet asked, wondering what her mother would think of what they did. “ He would think you two were dumb and got him in trouble.” Aziraphale said, coming up behind them. Scarlet gasped and looked at Aziraphale. He just said he was her mother. But that’s not right. Only girls could be moms right? “ Angel.” Crowley said scared of what could happen to them. “ Leave Crowley. I want to go watch after Adam and Eve with Scarlet. I think you’ve done enough harm for today.” Aziraphale said knowing he has. Crowley nodded and got back into snake form. He left with Lilith following after that. After they left Aziraphale took Scarlet to the wall to watch after the humans. Where Crowley would arrive to see them and talk with them and Lilith would stay with Scarlet as a cat for a while.


	7. The Flood

Scarlet was with Aziraphale her new mother and Crowley her father waiting to see the arc off for the flood. She was worried. She was just a child. But she was a few centuries old now. She was still three years old though. Maybe this is how she will be for a while. Maybe this was just how angels grew up. They grew up slow physically. But fast when it came to their real age. She sighed as she held onto Crowley. Crowley noticed her fear. He wanted to help her. “ Angel I think Scarlet is worried.” Crowley said knowing that their daughter was worried. Aziraphale looked at Scarlet. He noticed her fear as well. “ What’s wrong Scarlet?” Aziraphale asked, wondering what she’s worried about. “ I’m scared. Were going to be separated. I won’t be able to see you. Who’s going to watch me while I’m with the animals?” Scarlet said worried about all of this. Aziraphale hugged her. He knows she’ll be fine. The Almighty wouldn’t let her die. Not after he stood up to her hundreds of years ago. “ You’ll be okay Scarlet. Crowley will be with you. He won’t leave you alone down there. Right Crowley?” Aziraphale said, hoping he doesn’t leave Scarlet down there. “ Of course angel. I keep her safe.” Crowley said knowing he will. He has to. “ Good just be careful with her.” Aziraphale said knowing that Scarlet was sensitive. She has been since Eden. Ever since her and Crowley tempted Adam and Eve. Crowley was helping her through it though. They kept moving in line until they saw something. Crowley gasped and squealed at what they saw. Aziraphale and Scarlet looked at him confused. “ Unicorns.” Crowley said happy to see them. Scarlet sighed she knew her dad loved the creatures a lot. It’s what they did when they went out together. But she was going to have to deal with it for now.

Once they got to the front Crowley picked up Scarlet and kept his form as a girl just to be near her. Noah let them on while Aziraphale helped with the animals. He knew it was his chance to sneak in with them. Crowley went to their chambers and set Scarlet on the bed. “ Alright settle in while we wait.” Crowley said knowing Scarlet needs to do that for him. She sighed and looked around the place. Crowley got their bags out of his gown and put them in the corner. He looked at Scarlet. “ Hey little red are you doing okay?” Crowley asked, wondering if his daughter is okay. “ I don’t know. Everything is starting to feel numb. I don’t know what to feel after so many years. I know it’s been hundred years now but what we did still bothers me to this day dad. How do you get over this?” Scarlet said wanting help with this. Crowley sighed. Of course she was still thinking about it. She was a kid. Kids dwell on things like these. The big mistakes were the hardest to get over. He knew how it felt. Especially after helping with the war that got started in Heaven. Which caused him to fall. “ Forget that it ever happened. Don’t think about it. Remember you are loved. Remember that you have a family that needs you to do it. I don’t know Scarlet. I just wanted to get back to you and Aziraphale. I know what I did was wrong to Adam and Eve. But I did it to get back to Aziraphale and you. So that I can be the father you need. So I can be there for you. Like I am supposed to.” Crowley said knowing he needs to be there for her. Especially now when she’s feeling this way.

Then Scarlet looked at him. “ I know you want to be a good dad but I don’t think it will be possible. Not with how things are going right now.” Scarlet said knowing they can’t be a normal family. Not now. Not when Aziraphale doesn’t have any memory of giving birth to her or even being pregnant with her. Crowley was confused by what she said. What does she mean it’s not possible? Anything can be possible if you put your mind to it. “ Scarlet honey I don’t know what you mean by that?” Crowley asked, wondering why she doesn’t think it’s possible for him to be a good dad right now. Scarlet looked away as tears pricked her eyes. She didn’t want to say why. Not to her dad. Crowley noticed she was looking away and knew something was seriously wrong. “ Scarlet answer me please.” Crowley said, wanting to know her reasoning for saying that. “ Because mom doesn’t remember anything about his time being pregnant with me or giving birth to me.” Scarlet said letting that out to him. Crowley wasn’t surprised. He knew since the day they tricked Adam and Eve. Ever since Aziraphale said he didn’t want to lose another child. “ I know Scarlet. Why don’t you go explore before we take off.” Crowley said wanting her to go do that. “ Okay.” Scarlet said hoping that would take her mind off of things. She left the room after that while Crowley made it comfortable for them.

As Scarlet explored she found the door. She went outside to see how everything was going. It was starting to flood. She walked outside to look at the rain. She found it nice just to stand in. To let it’s raindrops fall down her face. She let it fall on her as she stood there. She was soaked by the time she heard a slam. She looked behind her to see the door had closed and the water was at her waist. She got scared as she was alone out there. She went over to the door and banged on it. The water got higher until the arc was off. Scarlet followed it. She couldn’t lose the boat. She couldn’t lose her parents now. She’s only spent a hundred years with them. She didn’t want to drown. She kept swimming until she got tired. She was staying a float now but she didn’t know how long she could stay like this. She hoped that Aziraphale and Crowley noticed she’s gone. That they would come looking for her and come to save her.


	8. Saving Scarlet

Once Crowley was done getting the room ready he heard a knock on the door. Crowley looked at the door. “ Come in.” He said wondering who it was. Aziraphale opened the door and walked into the room. “ Are you both settled in?” Aziraphale asked hoping they are okay. Crowley smiled and nodded. “ Yeah we are. Did you see Scarlet on your way here? I haven’t seen her in a while.” Crowley said kind of worried about Scarlet being out of their room. “ No. Why is she out of the room?” Aziraphale asked, wondering why Scarlet wasn’t in the room with Crowley. Like she’s supposed to be. “ I told her she could go explore. She was thinking about what I did again and how I tricked her into helping. I thought it would get her mind off of things." Crowley said, explaining why their daughter wasn’t there. He knew she knew better than to go outside of the arc. But that made Aziraphale worry. “ Where is she?!” Aziraphale said, starting to panic about this.

That’s when Crowley started to calm him down. He took Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale looked at him and blushed. Crowley held his hand tight and looked at him. “ We’ll find her. Come on she couldn’t have gotten far.” Crowley said knowing that Scarlet couldn’t have gotten too far in this boat. They started looking around the boat for Scarlet hoping she’s on the boat somewhere. They looked everywhere. The rooms where families were staying. Aziraphale asked them if they had seen a red hair girl with blue eyes anywhere. They all said no. They looked in the animals' pens. She wasn’t with the wolves hiding like usual. She usually ran off into the forest to hang out with the wolves. Crowley always went after her for Aziraphale to make sure she was safe. He did it for himself too. They went to where Noah was guiding the ship and where his family was staying. They asked everyone if they had seen her. One of them told them that they saw a girl outside. Someone shut the door before he can call her back inside. He told them she was admiring the rain. Aziraphale started panicking more. He went out to the deck and let his wings out. Crowley ran after him worried about what he was going to do.

Once he got to Aziraphale he saw him with his wings out. He was about to go flying in this storm. He was going out there to look for their daughter. Crowley grabbed his shoulder not wanting him to do that. He didn’t want Aziraphale to get hurt out there. “ What do you think you're doing?!” Crowley asked, wondering what Aziraphale was going to do about this. “ What do you think I’m doing? I’m going to go find my daughter. She’s trapped in the flood. What if she drowns?!” Aziraphale said getting worried about his little girl out there in a sea full of creatures that could hurt her. Yes Scarlet was just like him and Crowley. But losing their bodies was horrible. It means they can’t go anywhere else but where they came from. For Scarlet it would be Eden. “ Aziraphale you can’t go in there alone. It’s too dangerous. We’ll go together and stay together while looking. We’ll find her angel. I promise.” Crowley said knowing they will find Scarlet. Aziraphale took a deep breath as he thought about that. He wasn’t sure if he should trust Crowley. It’s only been a hundred year since he tricked Adam and Eve. Along with pulling Scarlet into it. But he needed to right now. No matter how upset he was with Crowley. He felt the love between him and Scarlet. It was the same love he has for her. The love of a parent. That’s what it was. But right now they needed to save Scarlet. Not fight about what happened or what will happen.

Then Aziraphale let the air out of his lungs. He looked at Crowley and nodded. “ We’ll do it together.” Crowley said knowing Aziraphale shouldn’t be doing this alone. They never planned to do this alone. They always planned to raise Scarlet together. Ever since the day Aziraphale told him. Aziraphale nodded and hugged him. “ I don’t want to lose her, Crowley. I’m so scared I’m going to lose her.” Aziraphale said knowing he’s scared about Scarlet dying like what was put in his head by the Almighty. Crowley growled quietly at hearing this but hugged Aziraphale back. “ We won’t. I promise. Now let’s get out there and look for her before we lose her.” Crowley said knowing they might soon. He opens his wings and takes Aziraphale’s hand. They start flying up to the sky. They flew off over the water to where the boat had sailed off from.

After a while Crowley saw some red hair just like his laying on a piece of wood. He gasped and tapped on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale looked at him wondering what was wrong. Crowley pointed at the wood floating in the infinite sea. Aziraphale looked at it and gasped. They looked at each other. “ Scarlet!” They yelled hoping it was her. Scarlet looked up at the sky and saw them flying. She smiled and started to cry. Her parents had found her. Just when she was losing hope. But that hope was restored. She gained energy to yell up to them that it’s her. She wasn’t going to let them think otherwise. She was here and she wasn’t going to be left behind. “ Mommy! Daddy! Down here! I’m right here!” She yelled wanting to know it’s her. Aziraphale heard her and cried. He flew faster than ever to her. He was so happy. His little girl had survived the start of the flood. Crowley followed after him not wanting them to be pushed under the waves. Aziraphale helped Scarlet onto the piece of wood she was hanging onto. Scarlet held onto him. She was so happy. Her parents had found her. But she felt so bad. She must have scared them. She must have worried them as well. Crowley landed with them and sighed. He was so happy. His daughter was safe. But they were still in danger with this flood still going. Knowing his mother she’s going to be still mad at this. She would still be mad about what they did. Crowley knew this. But he wasn’t going to allow her to take his family away.

That’s when Aziraphale looked at her. “ Scarlet Elizabeth Crowley Fell what were you thinking?!” Aziraphale said upset with what just happened. Scarlet looked down at her feet. She knew what she did was dumb. She didn’t know that she would get stuck out here. She wanted to see the rain. She never got to feel what it was like on her skin or see what it was like on the ground last time it did. “ I wanted to see the rain. I thought it would be nice. I thought it would feel good on my skin. I’m sorry mommy I didn’t think I would get trapped out here. I’ll never do anything like this again.” Scarlet said knowing she won’t do this again. Not after how worried her parents got about her. “ You're right you're not doing this again. I’ll punish you later. But right now I’m just going to be glad.” Aziraphale said knowing he needs to be happy right now. “ Glad? Glad about what?” Scarlet asked, wondering why Aziraphale was happy right now. He should be furious with her. “ Because you’re alive. That’s all that matters to us right now. Along with getting back to the arc.” Aziraphale said knowing they need to get back and help the other kids. Aziraphale knew something was going on in Crowley’s mind. Crowley gasped as Lilith fell out of his wing. “ Where is she?” Lilith asked, wondering where her best friend was. “ Lilith what are you doing here?” Scarlet asked, wondering how her best friend was hiding in her father’s wings. “ I hid as a cat. Snuck onto your dad’s wings and hid in his bag until I heard you went missing and tagged along.” Lilith said knowing she needed to be there for her best friend. Scarlet hugged her as she teared up. “ Thank you for coming with them. Thank you for coming for me.” Scarlet said happy that Pollution did this for her. Lilith smiled and hugged her back. “ Your welcome Scarlet. Now let’s get back to the boat.” Lilith said, wanting to get out of the rain. They all nodded and flew back to the boat.


	9. Hello Rainbow

Soon the day came. The day the rain stopped. Aziraphale was with Scarlet on the deck of the boat. Scarlet sighed as she petted Lilith who was laying around her shoulders. Lilith purred as she slept. Aziraphale had Crowley around his shoulders as well as they waited for this to end. Aziraphale was happy. They had survived this together as a family. He was proud of Crowley and Scarlet. They made it through this without causing any more trouble for him and Lilith. He was happy about that. The poor girl was so worried about Scarlet when she got stuck in the flood. He was worried about these girls going forward together. Especially as he was gaining back some memories of his past. They were mostly of childhood but besides that it was all he was getting. They were mostly of childhood but besides that it was all he was getting. Scarlet looked at Aziraphale knowing this would stop soon. " Hey mama." Scarlet said, wanting Aziraphale's attention. Aziraphale looked at her. " Yes sweetie?" Aziraphale asked, wondering what she needed. " What's next?" Scarlet asked, wondering what happens next. After all the water disappears and the rain stops. Aziraphale knew what was next. He thought he explained this Scarlet. But kids can be forgetful. So he decided to explain again. " Well once we land and the rain is done something special will happen." Aziraphale said knowing that he wanted to keep it a surprise for her.

That got Scarlet excited. The Almighty had something special for the humans and those on Earth coming. She wanted to know what it was. " What is it going to be mama? I want to know what it is." Scarlet said, wanting to know what the Almighty had in stored for them. Aziraphale giggled at his daughter's antics. It reminded him of someone. Someone he used to know. Someone he loved a lot. Someone just like her but different in so many ways. " You'll see it soon Scarlet. Be patient." Aziraphale said, wanting her to wait for what's going to happen. She listened but was still excited. The rain stopped after that. Aziraphale smiled and shook Crowley. Scarlet did the same with Lilith. Lilith stretched and jumped to the ground. She turned back to her human self and yawned. " What's up Scarlet?" Lilith asked, wondering what's going on. " The rain has stopped." Scarlet said happy about the rain being done. The boat landed on an island. Crowley and Aziraphale picked them up and flew them over to some wood. They were confused by this. Why were they leaving them? Were they not meant to help humans? These questions went through the girls minds as they sat down on the wood. The clouds under covered the sun in the sky. They looked up at the sky and smiled. The warm sun was coming to make the water go away. Aziraphale and Crowley gasped as it happened. Scarlet and Lilith looked up at the sky and saw it.

That's when it appeared. A beautiful colorful light of colors came through the sky to the island the ark landed on. Scarlet was amazed by it. She's never seen anything like it before now. She found it beautiful. It was a ray of beautiful colors coming through the sky. Scarlet loved it." Mama. What is that?" Scarlet asked, wondering what they were looking at. " It's called a rainbow. The Almighty made it recently. She wanted to show it after the flood and since there's water everywhere. It's working well." Aziraphale said, likening this ending to a rough storm in humanity. Scarlet and Lilith stood up knowing what this meant for them. They were going to see a new start to humanity. But for Crowley it meant their getting years closer to Scarlet's first war and her leaving. He would have to be there for Aziraphale. The heartbreak wouldn't be the same as his memories that were fake of losing their daughter. But it would hurt a lot and dealing with empty nest syndrome was not something he was looking forward to now. Because he would be dealing with it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far. Please check out the ask blog that goes with this story as well. https://ask-ineffable-family.tumblr.com/


	10. Scarlet's Jealousy

It has been hundreds of years since the flood. A lot has changed for Scarlet. She has gotten closer with his parents. But something was coming. She knew it was coming. She didn't like that feeling. She had also grown up a bit in the last few years. She was now eight years old and was helping her parents. But tonight was different for them all. Tonight the Almighty was having the birth of a new angel to Earth. The savior of the war. For Heaven he would be. But he would be a danger to Hell. But she didn't care about either at the moment. She was worried about her mother's mission. The mission was to help the virgin Mary give birth to the savior of Heaven and Earth. She knew the rest of the mission ahead as well. Her mother would be helping take care of the baby. Which was making her jealous. She's never had this feeling before. She didn't know why she had it. She didn't want to be jealous of another child. But she was. She was disappointed by this. She shouldn't feel jealous. She should be happy about it. She was going to help. She was going to help watch over the savior. But she didn't know if she really wanted to do this. She sighed as she held onto her mother's back. They were riding after Mary and Joseph during the night. She was getting tired and wanted to go to sleep. Aziraphale knew this and looked at her. " Scarlet are you alright?" Aziraphale asked, wondering if his daughter was okay. " I'm fine mama." Scarlet said knowing she's okay. " Alright let us know if you need a break from this." Aziraphale said not wanting Scarlet to get too tired on this trip. " Alright mama." Scarlet said okay with that. Aziraphale turned back around to keep where they were going. Crowley was a bit worried. But ignored it for a while.

Then Scarlet heard a rustling in her bag. She knew who was in her bag. It was Lilith as a cat trying to open it. She sighed and opened her saddle bag. Lilith popped her head out and took a deep breath. Scarlet got worried for a bit there. She didn't expect Lilith to need some air at that moment. " Lilith are you okay? I'm so sorry I forgot you were in there." Scarlet said, feeling bad about that. " I'm fine Scarlet. Just need some air and water." Lilith said wanting to get those so she can feel better. " Okay." Scarlet said knowing what she needs to do right now. " Papa can we take a break please?" Scarlet asked hoping he doesn't ask why they are stopping for a while now. Crowley looked at his daughter and sighed. They were almost there. He didn't want Aziraphale to get in trouble because of this. But he can't let his daughter and her friend get too tired either. " Aziraphale we need to stop. Scarlet needs a break for a while." Crowley said knowing Aziraphale will worry if they don't take a break. " Alright just for fifteen minutes though then back on the road." Aziraphale said knowing that he can't wait for them too long or he'll be late. They stopped their camels and got off of them. Scarlet took Lilith from her bag along with some water. She got out a bowl for Lilith as well as she's been staying in cat form while Scarlet's parents are around. She put water into the bowl and sighed. She set it on the ground and Lilith started drinking it. Scarlet sat down next to her not caring that her clothes got dirty at all. She just wanted to get there and get this over with. Crowley and Aziraphale noticed her behavior and got worried. Crowley and Aziraphale went over to her. They needed to figure out what's wrong and fast. Before they go off to help Mary with the baby.

Once they got over to Scarlet they sat down with her. Scarlet looked at them. Then looked back at Lilith. " Scarlet are you okay?" Aziraphale asked, wondering what's wrong with her right now. She looked sad to him. Which he didn't like. He didn't want his daughter to be upset about what was going to happen. Especially when Jesus was going to do and then come back in the future during the war. Scarlet didn't answer him. She didn't want to tell them she was jealous about what was happening. She didn't want them to think she was being selfish about this. Crowley decided to try and get to her. " Little Red please tell us what's wrong. We know you don't stop us for nothing. Especially when your mother has a mission going on. So please tell us we just want to help you." Crowley said wanting to help his daughter feel better about what's going on. So they can get back on the road and not get Aziraphale in trouble. Scarlet sighs and looks at them with a frown. " Fine you want to know why I'm upset right now. I'll tell you why I am upset right now. We're going to see a child. A child that you'll both be helping take care of while you have me. Why do we need to help some humans raise a kid just to die as an adult and come back for something? Something that I might help cause because of the future before me. I don't want to start a war. I don't want that to be my future. But I know I can't escape from my future because of this." Scarlet said knowing she won't be who she wants to be. But something she fears to become. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other. They didn't know their daughter was scared. Or that she was jealous about meeting Aziraphale's new charge for the next few decades. Their daughter was jealous of a baby that wasn't even born yet. And it worried them about the mission. Should they really be doing this? If they decide to do this would Scarlet still be there with them through it all? Would she still be happy with them if they took on this challenge? But they had to take on this challenge. Because if they didn't Aziraphale would be in trouble.

Then they hugged Scarlet. Scarlet gasped and started to cry because of it. She didn't expect them to do this. She didn't expect them to hug her because she was upset and jealous because of the mission. " Why are you hugging me? I thought you would be upset with me stopping the trip." Scarlet said wondering why they aren't grounding her for being jealous about something that won't happen. " Because the reason for us stopping was a good one. You need to help your friend. So we're going to stay until Lilith feels better." Crowley said knowing they will stay right here until then. War started to worry about that. She didn't want her mother to get in trouble Gabriel. Especially not after the garden and the flood that they somehow just survived from in the last two hundred years. But she needed to take care of Lilith right now. The little demon girl needed her. And Scarlet needed her as well. They are happy that this is how they are now and it makes them happy. But they did work all of this out now. Which made Scarlet happy. She wasn't jealous anymore. But they were behind schedule for her mama now. She hurried to pack everything again. Aziraphale and Crowley got back onto their horses and waited for Scarlet to finish packing. Once Scarlet was finished packing she picked up Lilith and got back on her horse. She smiled once she was mounted and they all rode to where Mary and Joseph were heading.


End file.
